


The Remarkable Life of the Jeffersons

by TheHobbitsAragone



Category: American History - Fandom, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, US history - Fandom
Genre: AU where Martha is Professor Wythe's daughter, F/M, I Tried, It's gonna have fluff and angst, More details in summary, almost historically accurate, basically the story of Jefferson's life with his wife by his side, not yet tho, we'll see about any smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHobbitsAragone/pseuds/TheHobbitsAragone
Summary: The story of Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson's lives, rewritten by someone who doesn't really care what actually happened in history and will most definitely butcher both their characters. Good luck!In all seriousness, I will try my best to write quality content, but I will be cherry-picking out of history a lot. I'm not gonna talk about politics of that period, slavery, etc. It's just focused on the romantic relationship of these two people. I might throw in some modern AU chapters as well, or even do a separate work for the modern AUs. Who knows.Cheers!





	The Remarkable Life of the Jeffersons

    “Excuse me, Miss. Would you happen to know the location of Mr. Wythe’s office? I need to speak with him.” Martha turned around and came face to face with the man who had caught her attention. Or rather, face to chest. _A rather toned chest,_ her mind inserted, _and dressed in the most elegant floral vest and coat. Southern style at its best._ Ignoring her mind’s embarrassing commentary, Martha craned her neck to see the extremely tall man’s face more clearly. She was certain that her heart skipped a beat at his beauty: reddish brown curls, intelligent eyes, an elegant nose, and a shy, hopeful smile that had a slightly boyish charm. She reflected again on his voice. He had a slightly gaelic accent, but the rich, southern drawl remained.

_Good gracious, Martha. When father told you to consider a suitor, he didn’t mean for you to ogle every stranger and size them up. Compose yourself!_

    “Yes. In fact, I was on my way there. Would you care to accompany me, Mr…” Martha trailed off and smiled at the man, prompting him to introduce himself.

    “Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson.” He bowed slightly. “I would love to accompany you, Miss…” he trailed off, as she had a moment ago.

    “Wythe. Martha Wythe. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jefferson.” She curtseyed slightly and grinned at his evident surprise at her surname, fleeting as it was. Mr. Jefferson, she would come to find, was one who hid his emotions and believed strictly in privacy. Of course, he would respond with his own play on Martha’s emotions.

    “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Wythe,” Mr. Jefferson said and took her hand in his, playfully brushing his lips against her knuckles despite the socially accepted distance between the hand and the lips. Martha blushed, and Mr. Jefferson, being the gentleman he was (and knowing how awful it felt to be embarrassed), released her hand and straightened himself, once again towering over her.

    “Shall we go, then?” Mr. Jefferson held out his arm and grinned with smooth charm. Usually, he was much more shy around ladies, but with Martha, he felt completely comfortable and confident. Very different from the previous subject of his infatuation, whom he referred to as “Campana in Die” lest anyone discover his embarrassing tale of how she rejected him.

    “Of course, Mr. Jefferson. Follow me.” Martha took the offered arm and led the young man through the labyrinthine streets of Williamsburg (nicknamed “Devilsburg” by its residents) until they reached the office of professor George Wythe. They had walked in companionable silence, and Mr. Jefferson appreciated the fact that Martha did not feel the need to break the silence, unlike many other women he had met. Their incessant chatter tired him, and to meet a woman who was not like most of the same sex was a welcome surprise.

    They came to a stop outside of a two story building made of red bricks and with many glass windows. Mr. Jefferson looked at Martha, questioning. “This proud estate is Mr. Wythe’s office?” He voiced his doubt, but he didn’t speak with disrespect.

    “No. It is our Williamsburg residence. Mr. Wythe doesn’t go to his office on weekends.” Martha replied easily and entered when her knock was answered by a servant, Polly.

    “Papa, I’m home!” Martha sang as she and Mr. Jefferson ascended the stairs to Mr. Wythe’s private study. Almost immediately, the door of the study was thrown open by the professor. At first, many strangers thought him to be cold and serious, but those who truly knew him knew that he was, in fact, a jovial old man who also happened to be one of the most educated men in Williamsburg.

    “Martha! Good, good. It’s almost tea time! Oh, and my dear Jefferson! What a pleasant surprise!” He boomed and came out to greet the two. After the normal pleasantries were exchanged, the kind professor led the young ones to the parlour, where they would have tea in his new china set.

    “So, Martha. How goes being a governess? I was certain that you’d be tired of caring for the young rascals by now, but you seem to be unperturbed by any and all difficulties,” Mr. Wythe prompted his daughter.

    “Do you truly think me so weak, father? They are only children, I can manage. Besides, the pay is very much worth the trouble, and it is no trouble at all. I’ve grown to love Sally and Danielle, and teaching them is a joy.” Martha had been employed as governess to Sally and Danielle at the beginning of the school year, and enjoyed a steady income which she was saving for her dowry at the insistence of her father.

    “Ah. I envy your patience. I, likewise, love my students, but there are days that I wish I were dead rather than overseeing that babbling, bumbling, band of baboons. No offense to you, of course, my dear Jefferson. You are one of the few exceptions to this rule.” The professor realized what he had said a bit too late, and the easily flustered Mr. Jefferson’s cheeks were tinted red as he politely waved off the statement.

    The rest of the conversation went smoothly, its course only interrupted twice: once when Polly brought tea over, and the other time… well…

    “I am curious as to how the two of you met,” Mr. Wythe said suddenly, putting his china cup down and looking at the younger two with interest. He hadn’t told Mr. Jefferson his address, so the man must have gotten it from Martha, and Martha knew better than to bring complete strangers to their home.

    “Well, Mr. Jefferson told me he needed to speak to you, and I remembered you telling me that he was a student of yours, so I took the liberty of bringing him to our home, being certain that we always welcome guests to our home, as is proper. Isn’t that so, father?” Martha was very good at taking control of a situation when in an uncomfortable position, and her father recognized this.

    “Indeed it is, Martha, my dear. However, I am curious as to what Mr. Jefferson needed to speak to me about. I’m afraid we have already taken up much of his time. If you will excuse us, my dear Jefferson and I will be on our way to my study.”

    “Oh, no need, father. I wanted to speak to Polly about our Christmas preparations anyway. Excuse me, gentlemen.” Martha stood and smoothed out her skirts, and the two men rose according to proper etiquette. “Good day, father. Mr. Jefferson,” she acknowledged the latter with a dignified nod, and was surprised by Mr. Jefferson’s affectionate peck on her hand.

    “A good day to you, Miss Wythe. I hope to see you again; your company is delightful,” Mr. Jefferson said after he straightened, flashing Martha a genuine smile. _This is the gentlemanly charm southern men are renowned for,_ her mind swooned, and Martha struggled to seem unaffected as she returned the usual pleasantries and left the parlor, closing the door behind her. Once outside, she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. Her heart rammed against her ribcage as she slid to the floor, trying to compose herself. What she overheard through the paper-thin walls didn’t help with that.

    “You are quite the charmer, Mr. Jefferson. I had not seen my daughter become flustered by anyone until now.” Mr. Wythe’s teasing voice was barely muffled by the walls.

    “I-I… My sincerest apologies, professor. I did not think before I acted. My behavior-” the flustered Mr. Jefferson was cut off by a laughing Mr. Wythe.

    “Oh, my dear Jefferson! You are amusing when flustered. I only meant to say that I am willing to give you my blessings whenever you find that you are ready to ask for them.”

    “S-sir!” Mr. Jefferson gasped, astounded.

    “Oh, deny it if you will. I understand that you are very shy about the matters of the heart. However, you had best make up your mind quickly. I have given Martha 3 months to search for potential suitors, and she will be married in April.” Mr. Wythe’s tone was very serious now. Martha paled at the reminder of her speedily approaching marriage.

    With a softer tone, now, Mr. Wythe continued, “I truly cannot think of anyone more suitable for my daughter than you, my dear Jefferson. You are trustworthy, kind, and well-educated. Not only that, but I sense that my daughter loves you, and you her.” Here he paused, and Martha was hit suddenly with the realization of how much her father loved her. Most would not care for their daughter’s happiness, and would be quick to arrange a marriage of convenience even if the prospective groom was the most horrible man on earth.

    “Your daughter is one of a kind, profesor. She deserves the best, not a mere student who doesn’t have a house of his own. As much as I love her, I fear that I would not be able to provide for our family.” The younger man’s sadness was conveyed in his voice, and Martha felt a pang of true love for the man. There he was, selflessly putting his own happiness second to her wellbeing. This man she had just barely met, and was most assuredly in love with.

    “My dear Jefferson… this only serves to strengthen my trust in you. You are willing to set your own happiness for my daughter’s wellbeing, and that is very admirable. Most young men… they are only after pleasure. Specifically, their own. I never had any doubts of your character, but if I did, this would soothe them.” Mr. Wythe paused for a moment. He never exhibited his beliefs with such passion and emotion; his caution usually dampened the fire of his speech before it fell from his tongue. His openness with Mr. Jefferson was surprising even to himself.

    “Anyway, all this to say: you have my permission to court Martha. All you need now is hers, and I believe that that will be easy to come by. Now, what did you wish to speak to me about?”

    Suddenly, Martha felt ashamed to have listened to the conversation. What was she thinking to eavesdrop on her father and his student, even if it were unintentional?


End file.
